1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of barbeque grills in general and in particular to a wood burning barbeque grill construction having a plurality of cooking components that are adapted to be selectively rotated into position relative to the heat source.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,363,313; 6,006,740; 5,287,844; 5,183,027; and 5,094,223, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse barbecue grill constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical wood burning fire pit that can also be employed for cooking purposes.
In today""s high-tech and fast paced society, increasing numbers of North Americans are returning to nature and the basics of life in order to promote physical and mental well being. There are many reasons for this xe2x80x9cback to the basicsxe2x80x9d trend, ranging from tough economic times to problems in schools and family structure, to simply feeling the need to slow down and enjoy life during this era of rapid technological growth and societal change. Regardless of the reason, the effects of this trend are influencing our attitudes and activities during our very valuable leisure time.
The simplicity and calm of the outdoors help to erase the tensions of modern life with an atmosphere which encourages family interaction and relaxation. Camping and its xe2x80x9cinstantxe2x80x9d substitute, the backyard barbecue, have been enjoyable sources of outdoor recreation for many years. An important component in the creation of a socially attractive and comfortable outdoor atmosphere is an open fire. Fire can be a great source of comfort. Everyone is fascinated by it and few can ignore the beauty or escape the hypnotic effect of watching a fire bum. Fire has served man well since the beginning of time, keeping him warm, cooking his food, and keeping wild animals away.
Outdoor cooking is also an important part of summer entertainment, with most North American households owning either a gas barbecue, grill, or other type of outdoor cooking appliance. Although the gas barbecue has grown in popularity in recent years due to the increased levels of ease with which they can now be lit and operated, many still prefer the taste and the thrill of cooking over an open fire. A new product has been designed to incorporate the practical cooking grills into a wood burning fire pit. Although many campers are familiar with similar products found in commercial campgrounds, such items have remained out of reach to the general population. Those who enjoy the experience of outdoor cooking and sitting around a campfire may now enjoy both in the convenient location of their own backyards.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of wood burning barbecue grill construction that will function both as a portable fire pit or portable grill that can be fueled by either wood or charcoal and the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the barbecue grill construction that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a base unit, fire pit unit, a grill unit, a warming unit, as well as an optional wind deflector and a charcoal holder for those times when wood is not used as the primary fuel source.
While many North American householders have installed gas fire pits in their yards to create a beautiful summer evening ambiance for outdoor entertaining, these units are not designed to be used for cooking. The grill construction of the invention on the other hand, provides a flat plate grill and barred grill, as well as a warming plate, all of which can be swung easily over or away from the flames of the fire. The cooking trays are attached to a pivot post at the side of the approximately two foot diameter fire pit. Family and friends can all gather around the circular pit to stay warm as the sun goes down and watch the fire while waiting for their food to cook With this method of cooking, there is no need for one individual to stand over by the propane tank or gas line to cook the meal away from the others. Instead, everyone can participate in cooking the meal while sitting together around a warm, inviting fire.
This invention also provides an added measure of safety and security for open fires whether camping or picnicking in the wilderness or simply spending the evening in the backyard. The heating cylinder is mounted on a base member that can be either pedestal mounted or secured directly into the ground, either of which method contains the flames with at least a two foot high barrier. It positions the grills at a comfortable level for cooking while sitting down, rather than having to stand. It also allows the fire to be enjoyed at the same time.
Installed in commercial campsites and parks, this invention will provide valuable leisure time enjoyment for the more than 60 million North Americans who go camping in the wilderness every year, as well as the countless others who go out on day trips for picnics to provincial and municipal parks. It will also provide years of unlimited enjoyment for city dwellers and those with small vacation spots and cabins.